Just Breathe
by faithangel3
Summary: Heather goes after what she wants with a little help from a fellow blonde. Warning. RPF. Read at your own risk. HEYA.


Title: Just BreathePairing: Naya/Heather - RPF

Rating: T

Summary: Heather going after what she wants with a little help from a fellow blonde.

Disclaimer: Don't know them, though I wish I did because I would absolutely be the friend that got them together. This is just for the little sanity that I have left that I want to keep thanks to my imagination.

**Just Breathe **

I'm used to sleeping on a bus, having been on tours before, its second nature to me. It takes some getting used too, figuring out how to get comfortable in a small bunk, and to not wake up and bang your head on the bunk above you. Yes, I've done that before, and no it's not fun. Naturally you'd expect me to be the one to not have a problem falling asleep but I've been the last one awake almost since the tour started.

Normally as I lay awake listening to music or texting friends and family, trying to unwind from the day and nights events I can hear different noises. Lea's light snoring, which is cute rather than annoying, the soft hum of Dianna's headphones once they have fallen out of her ears, Cory's banging of limbs on the side of his bunk and the soft breathing of one Naya Rivera in the bunk below mine and it tends to be muffled by the other noises around us. But not tonight. Tonight I'm going to make it my goal to make sure nothing gets in the way of me hearing the only thing that has helped put me to sleep.

See, this tour has been driving me crazy, scratch that, Naya has been driving me crazy this tour. She's hot and cold, one night we're all playful and it's great, some nights it's as though she doesn't see me. Dianna has caught me on more than one occasion staring at Naya during River Deep Mountain High, it wasn't hard for her to figure out. I'm in love with Naya Rivera, I'm in love with my best friend. At first Dianna was saying I was in like with Naya but that quickly changed from like to love.

Tonight was hard, Naya hurt her ankle and couldn't finish the rest of our show. I know how painful ankle injuries could be and all I wanted to do was run off stage and make sure she was okay. Since I couldn't do that all I could do was try and have fun, try and take my mind off my injured best friend.

However much it completely sucked that Naya was hurt, it did leave the perfect opportunity for me to finally get my best friend alone. It wasn't going to be easy since we're all close and no one would want to go out without one of us but I had a feeling Dianna could handle that. Sure enough, two hours later after the show is done a bunch of us are gathered in one bus discussing where everyone should go. Once everyone decides I decline, and explain that I want to stay with Naya.

"Heather you know Telly isn't going to leave her alone, she'll be fine." Chris assures me but Dianna informs him that she got Telly to agree to go with them. The girl had her bases covered.

I was waiting in the bus for Naya to come back from the doctors when Lexi and Hannah came in. "HeMo, get your skinny ass ready we're going out to get our party on."

Dianna had apparently forgot that the dancers were my friends too, and normally the ones who could keep up with me on my nightly excursions. "Not tonight guys, I'm worried about Nay, so I'm going to stay here, keep her company."

Lexi shrugged and looked at the other dancers. "We'll stay with you."

"No!" I answered too quickly. "You guys go out and have a couple drinks for us, I doubt Nay would want us all sitting around, especially if its nothing." They nodded, all knowing what it was like to be the one with a sore ankle.

"Alright see ya later HeMo." They all waved their goodbyes at me before leaving. Finally there was no one left to bother me from getting in some one on one time with Naya. I relaxed onto the couch and grabbed my favourite blanket off my bunk. It was weird with it being so quiet, no noise was hard to come by on tour. I flipped thru the satellite channels but didn't come up with anything interesting. With no one around now was the perfect time to finally get to watching some classic cartoons, Fraggle Rock and I were in for a much needed reunion.

An hour and five episodes of Fraggle Rock later and I was still waiting for Naya. I had sent her text after text but didn't get a reply. No way should the doctors have taken that long. I was getting antsy and could no longer sit still so I grabbed my ipod off my bunk and put in my headphones. I decided that the bus could use some tidying up, especially, heaven forbid, Naya was going to be on crutches.

"You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed, sing like a bird dizzy in my head." I sang to no one in particular as I started to pick up a few things. That's when I heard the soft snickering that I knew so well. "OMG Naya Marie have you been here this entire time?" I practically yelled down the bus as I walked towards her bunk.

Sure enough when I opened the curtain of her bunk I found my snickering best friend, who burst into complete laughter when she saw my face. I looked down at her ankle, wrapped and elevated on pillows.

"Seriously Nay, I've been waiting for you to get back!"

"To be fair, I fell asleep when I heard you and the others talking about going out, and I didn't want to stop you guys. Speaking of I know everyone isn't here, it's too quiet so why are you here?"

I rolled my eyes, and they said I was the blonde. "Like I just said, I was waiting for you."

"Heather you really didn't have too, just a slight strain, no big deal. Little ice, little heat and some rest. By the way, I think you should keep singing that song, I love that one."

I couldn't help the smile that started to spread across. "You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe, shin like gold, buzz like a bee, just the thought of you can drive me wild." I sang really loud as I twirled in the small space between our bunks.

That's when she smiled, that ear to ear grin that I love more than she knows. "I can't believe you've been here the entire time." I moved back to where she was laying on her bunk and helped her get down and over to the couch.

"I can't believe you didn't go out with everyone." She said as she sat down on the couch and brought me down with her.

"Wasn't going to happen, not with out my NayNay." I smiled as I readjusted myself on her lap. "I should get you some ice and we should get that up." She opened her mouth to argue. "I'm the dancer here, I've had more ankle injuries than years you've been alive."

She laughed that hearty laugh of hers as I reached into the fridge and pulled out the ice pack. When I turned back around she was propping pillows under her foot. "Do you not get the term, relax."

"Not in my vocabulary." I shook my head at her as she fixed the pillows and got comfortable.

Gently resting the ice on her ankle I notice her giving me her deep in thought look. "What?"

"You should have gone out tonight, I know how cooped up you get being on this bus. You're a butterfly you should fly free." She spoke in a British accent.

I sat down on the floor next to where her head was resting. "I told you, I didn't want to, I wanted to spend some time with you since you won't give me the time of day anymore." I made sure to say it jokingly but I knew she picked up on the fact that I wasn't joking. "Staying in, watching," I picked up the dvd case and held it up, "How to lose a guy in ten days with you is what I want to be doing. Especially since you're all sore and I haven't been sleeping."

"You sleep like a rock who are you kidding."

Shaking my head I got up and put the dvd in before taking my spot back on the floor. "Not lately, haven't been able to get comfy."

"Of course not, you're sitting on the floor, get up here and cuddle with your monkey rat." Leaning my head back on the couch to look at her I saw the smile that was on her face and instantly got up. Like I had before I grabbed my favourite blanket and climbed onto the couch. I laid behind her on my side so that I we could both watch the movie, pulling the blanket over us both. "You okay?"

"Perfect, I think I need to hurt my ankle my often."

"Or not." I whisper in her ear as the movie starts. Without thinking about it I reached across her stomach and took a hold of her hand, lacing our fingers together. She rested our hands on her stomach and moved her head over on the pillow so I could lay mine down.

"I have been trying to hold your hand for days now, too much PDA for you Rivera?" I ask with a slight chuckle breaking her trance with the tv screen.

She turns her head and looks at me with those big brown eyes. "I was being polite and respecting boundaries."

I gave her a raised expression. "Since when are there boundaries between us?"

"Since you got a boyfriend." She smiled and I thought I saw a glimmer of something that looked like jealousy in her eyes before she turned her head back to stare and Matt McConaughey change his shirt. Not going to lie, I definitely had to look at that too.

"How to lose a guy in ten days right? Or ten months, whichever."

She reached for the remote and paused the movie. "Excuse me?" The Latina in her was coming out now.

"We broke up a little while ago, more like I broke up with him, I'm happier this way, got my eyes on someone else. We'll talk about that later though, for now lets get back to the movie and this cuddle session. I've been deprived you know."

"Whatever HeMo." She looked at me. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"You haven't called me that in forever." Rolling her eyes she turned the movie back on and we stayed in that same position for the next fifteen minute. That's when I leaned up getting a groan from her which caused me to smile. "I have to take the ice off," and I did just that to which she did protest.

We kept watching the movie until she said three words that melted my heart. "Now I'm cold." She was giving me my in and I had to take full advantage. I pulled her in closer and kissed her temple, tangling our legs together careful to not move her ankle.

A little over an hour later I reluctantly got up and turned off the tv and dvd player. It was already 1 a.m. and everyone would be back soon, which I also wasn't ready for. But Naya was practically falling asleep on the couch. "Come on, I'll help you get to bed." She smiled with her sleepy eyes and nodded. It was cute when she was so tired that she didn't speak for fear of nothing but jibberish coming out. She wrapped one arm around my shoulders as I held on to her waist, making sure she put little to no pressure on her ankle.

I got her a bottle of water from the fridge and my blanket off the couch as I headed back to our bunks. Climbing into mine I felt her hand snake up my leg in an attempt to tickle me. "Not funny Rivera, I could fall out and crack my skull on the ground then what."

"Then I kiss it better, obviously."

I laughed. "I don't think a cracked skull works like that."

"Okay I'll spare my Scooby band aids and patch you back up." She laughs and then groans as she knocks her ankle on the side of the bed.

I leaned over my bunk and opened the curtain of hers slightly. "Stop trying to hurt it more Scooby Dum." She laughs at me and I can see the pain erase itself from her features.

"We haven't talked like this in forever."

"That's because everyone kept telling us to shut up and threatening to put us on different buses." I laugh as I continue to hang over my own bunk. She reaches her hand up and grabs the ipod out of my pocket. "Hey, private." I try and grab it without falling out of my bunk with no luck.

She looks at what was playing, smiles and moves her arm up to set it back on my bunk. Sometimes she did the weirdest things and that was coming from me. Whatever medicine the doctor gave her I hoped she kept using it because I was finally starting to see glimpses of my Naya again. Dianna was definitely right, I really did just need to get her alone. I stuck my tongue out at her before moving back into my bunk, all the blood was rushing to my head.

We laid silently for awhile, each of us consumed in our own thoughts and I was sure she was falling asleep, if she wasn't already there. I pulled my blanket up and tried to get comfortable when I heard her soft voice.

"I can feel the magic floating in the air, being with you gets me that way. I watch the sunlight dance across your face, and I've never been this swept away. All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze when I'm laying wrapped up in your arms. The whole world just fades away, the only thing I hear is the beating of your heart."

The smile that spreads across my face is nothing in comparison to the butterflies that I feel flying around uncontrollably in my stomach. "You're beautiful," I whisper because catching my slip up. "You're voice is beautiful." I quickly cover even though I know I should have just let my first words linger in the air.

"Can you do me a favour?" She asks and I'm out of my bunk in a hurry.

"Of course, what is it, do you need ice or anything?" I watch the smile spread across her lips. She shakes her head no and beckons me forward with her finger before patting her bunk.

"I think some cuddling would definitely take the pain away." She whispers in that raspy voice of hers. Another in. "Bring that comfy blanket with you."

I reached up and grabbed the blanket before climbing into her bunk slowly, being careful of her ankle. She took the blanket from my hands and wrapped us both in it. "Thank you." It was a whisper but I could hear every emotion in it.

"You don't have to thank me, I wouldn't have had it any other way." I wrap my arm around her waist like we had been on the couch. Except this time I lay my head on her chest, Dianna's words ringing in my head. _Make every second count and don't be scared to tell her how you feel. _I feel her tangle our legs together and rub my back. It's silent and I can finally hear her soft breathing. Like I said, tonight was going to be different.

"Why haven't you been sleeping?" Her voice was soft and I loved how when she was tired it was a register deeper. It was probably the sexiest thing about her, and there are a lot of sexy things about Naya Rivera.

"Couldn't get comfortable." I left out a small yawn which causes her to giggle.

"You seem pretty comfy right now." I nod my head against her chest in response.

It's now or never. "Cause I can feel you breathe, it's washing over me. Suddenly I'm melting into you, there's nothing left to prove. Baby all we need is just to be caught up in the touch, slow and steady rush. Baby isn't that the way love's supposed to be. I can feel you breathe, just breathe." I sing softly not having the same confidence in my voice as she has in her own. By the time I finish I'm leaning up on arm hovering inches from her face. The bunk is dark but my eyes have adjusted to light and I can see her looking at me. Without another beat I lean down and softly brush my lips over hers, something I've been dying to do since the tour started.

The feel of her soft lips on mine is enough for me to melt but when I feel her kissing me back is as though the world really has stopped. I continue to kiss her a little more passionately. I desperately need her to know how I feel about her, and what this means to me. "I love you." I mumble in between kisses causing her to pull back slightly. She looks at me with those big brown eyes. "I love you Naya, and I don't want anyone but you." It sounds cliché since that's what Santana said to Brittany but that's the way I feel.

She's still looking into my eyes as her hands comes up to my cheek and I feel her thumb brush over my cheek. "I love you too." She whispers with a small smile before leaning her head up and kissing me.

We laid there kissing for awhile, getting used to the feeling. To be honest I don't think I'm ever going to get used to it, it's far to amazing to ever get used too. Finally I lay my head back down on her chest and softly scratch up and down her side. "I couldn't hear you breathe."

"Hmm?"

"That's why I haven't been able to sleep. I couldn't hear you breathe, it's the only thing that has calmed me down enough to sleep and I just couldn't hear it no matter how hard I tried."

She kisses the top of my head and soak in how feels. "Can you hear it now?" I nod in response. "Good, you need some sleep and I promise to keep breathing."

Smiling I turn my head and place a soft kiss on her chest where my head is laying. "I love you."

"I love you." She says in response and holds me a little closer. I try and remember that I have to thank Dianna in the morning but right now all I can do is listen to Naya's soft breaths as my body gives in to the sleep it desperately needs.

**The End **

A/N: Hope you all liked it, I'm not a huge fan of it myself but I just felt the insane need to write something and this came out. Cheers - Jessica.


End file.
